


The Lesson

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), spacedogs fandom
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, spacedogs week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's Valentine's gift for Nigel.</p>
<p>Space Dogs Appreciation week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Since the spacedogs appreciation week starts on Valentine's Day, well I had to write something fluffy, didn't I?

 

Adam walks around the apartment breaking in his new dress shoes. They are hard soled so they click and clack echoing through the apartment. He bought them in hopes of surprising Nigel this Valentine’s day.

 

Adam has never been one for romance. A word used for expressing love or intention of love to someone. To be honest, it’s a baffling emotional maze to him. Most people do not think his gestures are romantic but to Adam they are. 

 

For example when his ex girlfriend  Beth said she couldn't see the sky from her windows because they were dirty, Adam put on his space suit . It is made to hold large amounts of weight, so he could  lower himself from the roof  to clean her windows. It might have helped the situation if he had warned her of what he was doing outside of her third story apartment window that night. Beth seeing him hanging outside startled and worried her.

But sometimes people like surprises, so how can you tell your surprise will be met with excitement instead of worry? Just another obstacle in the social nuances he is forever navigating.

 

To answer this question of romance, Adam does what Adam does when he wants to know more,research. In his search on the topic of romance, some articles suggest learning about something that your partner enjoys. That way you can understand your partner better,plus, your partner and you have something to share. It took Adam a while to find something he could call Nigel’s  genuine interest. On the surface Nigel is all about power, anger, fighting, drugs and guns. Oh yes, not to mention lots of sex. All but the sex can be destructive to someone’s life. Sex is something Adam and Nigel explore together, often.

 

Living with Nigel, Adam sees the other side of the brash man. Nigel’s  love for music seems to be varied and vast. Adam thinks the word Nigel likes is eclectic for his musical interest. The bad man likes to read books on history and biography but not on one particular person. One day, Adam has a stroke of luck. He found Nigel bookmarked youtube videos of dancing. All types but in particular ballet and ballroom. Adam of course asks Nigel about them. Nigel tried to brush them off as nothing but a passing interest at first. But under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol, the bad man finally confesses that he took lessons as a youth. Nigel found he had a natural grace and really enjoyed it. 

 

To keep up his bad man reputation, Nigel had given up actual lessons. But his interest never waned. So for this Valentine’s day, Adam decided he will make a surprise romantic gesture. The younger man researched about ballroom dance.After many hours of reading about ballroom dance,  Adam found a place that gave lessons for couples. The  younger man  purchased some lessons for he and Nigel. Adam worries that he’ll stumble all over Nigel’s toes with his inexperience. Luckily, past experience shows the bad man can be patient when he wants to be, especially with Adam.

 

The younger man hopes that Nigel likes romantic surprises. He hopes this is a gesture that will make Nigel happy.

 

Valentine’s  day arrives and Adam waits anxiously for Nigel to come home. When the bad man does, his arms are full of mac and cheese takeout, balloons (Adam prefers them to flowers) and something chocolate for dessert. Adam thanks Nigel for his gifts.It takes a few minutes to convince Nigel to  untangle their limbs for dinner. Unfortunately, they were on a time table. Adam explains to Nigel that he’ll receive his gift after dinner. Nigel waggles his eyebrows and growls at the younger man. Adam shakes his head telling Nigel not that yet. They eat in companionable silence.After dishes are cleared and cleaned, Adam comes out with a box with a red ribbon.

 

Nigel opens the box to find black hard soled oxford shoes. He looks at Adam with a bewildered look and back at the shoes.

 

“They’re nice darling.”

 

“Are they the correct size?”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Good. Bring them and grab your coat.” Adam rocks on the balls of his feet before heading to the door suddenly.

 

Nigel hesitates but quickly gets up to follow or he’ll get left behind. He knows when Adam is on a mission to get somewhere, the younger man sometimes forgets he may need to wait for Nigel to catch up to him. 

 

Adam grabs Nigel’s hand with a big grin on his face. Cheeks pink from the cold, the younger man smiles at him. Nigel smiles because his darling is so excited. Adam leads him to  a door wedged between two shops. Unless you were looking for it, one would easily miss it. They climb a flight of stairs,Adam leading the way, to a door with flecked off paint that says Starlight Dance Studio.

 

Nigel’s eyebrows go up as he looks at a beaming, Adam,  who is holding the door open for him. The bad man walks in with a smile gracing his lips. He takes in a satisfying breath. He inhales the scent of memory. A flash of days spent dancing. HIs secret life that he rarely shared with anyone. Inside the studio from the ceiling hung silver stars. There were thousands of small white christmas string to gave the illusion of the stars in the sky. The walls were painted a black violet with the constellations painted throughout the study.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day. I..hope this okay...I thought we could take a lesson together.” 

 

Adam smiles twisting his hand together looking everywhere except at Nigel. He does this when he is nervous about an action or a word that may garner a negative reaction. His cheeks now slightly pink for the intense stare from Nigel.

 

The bad man brings his darling into a hug. He whispers into his ear. “Fucking perfect Adam. Fucking perfect just like you. Thank you.” 

 

Nigel squeezes the younger man giving him a quick kiss on the cheek when someone walks in clearing their throat. The men turn toward a middle age woman with dancing heels and a big smile.

 

“Are you two ready for your lesson? ” she asks

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Good follow me to the Sirius room.”

 

“I asked for that room because it’s your constellation, Nigel.” Adam whispers into the older man’s ear. 

 

Nigel shivers from Adam’s breath on his ear. Taking Adam’s hand, Nigel gives a brief kiss to his knuckles before going into their first lesson together.

  
  



End file.
